


Versimilitude

by Giglet



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter help Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versimilitude

"How did Elizabeth talk us into this?" Peter grumbled from the anteroom, where they waited before meeting the guests.

"When the client hired her to stage the murder mystery weekend, " Neal whispered back, eying the guests through the crack in the door, "they said they'd pay extra for versimilitude."

"So: a real cop and a real thief?"

"And there may be real gems in the stolen diamond necklace. The best fakes she could find were _hideous_."

"Where's the necklace from?"

Neal shrugged, "She's very resourceful."

"Neal!" Peter hissed.

"It could have been worse. She could have a real corpse."


End file.
